Owlette's Terrible Pterodactyl Trouble
"Owlette's Terrible Pterodactyl Trouble" is the second segment of the 3rd episode of PJ Masks. It first aired on September 25, 2015. Synopsis While visiting the dinosaur exhibit in the museum, Connor plays a joke on Amaya. However, Amaya doesn't find it funny at all, and demands an apology from Connor. Before Connor has a chance to apologize, Greg discovers that the Pterodactyl model has been stolen. Now, it's up to the PJ Masks to find the missing dinosaur. Plot The new dinosaur exhibit has just opened up in the museum, with models, posters, and cutouts of dinosaurs everywhere. As Connor and Greg enter in the exhibit, Connor notices that Amaya is catching up with them and decides to play a little joke on her. He hides behind a T-Rex cutout, and when Amaya walks past, wondering where he is, he tiptoes over to her, carrying the cutout, and scares her with it. Startled, Amaya quickly walks backwards and falls down as she bumps into one of the dinosaur skeleton models, and a dinosaur skeleton head falls on her. Connor laughs at the joke, but apologizes for what happened and offers to help her out. However, Amaya quickly stands up, takes the dinosaur head off her, and tells him angrily that the joke was not funny. Connor tries to convince her otherwise, but she still does not think so. Greg comes over to them and asks them to stop arguing, forget about what happened, and just look at the pterodactyl model. Amaya agrees, but only if Connor will apologize to her of his joke. Connor accepts, and begins to apologize, until Greg shouts out in exclamation. The pterodactyl model has been stolen from the exhibit. Connor declares that they will find it and return it, and the kids proclaim their signature phrase. Arriving at headquarters, Catboy proclaims to take the Cat-Car, and walks over to the PJ Picture Player to press the Cat Symbol icon on the screen. Suddenly, Owlette stops him, and asks him to apologize to her for scaring her earlier at the museum. Catboy accepts, and says sorry to her. He then presses the icon, and he and Gekko run over to the Cat-Car. Owlette, though, only walks over, not convinced of his apology since it was not very big, and sighs as she enters in the vehicle. The PJ Masks then buckle up, and head into the town. As the team drives along, a strange and mysterious object flies out from one of the buildings and follows them around. Meanwhile, Catboy asks Owlette to use her Owl Eyes to spot for any signs of Romeo, presuming that he must be the one behind the disappearance of the pterodactyl model. Owlette accepts, as long as he says sorry to her. Catboy is confused at this, because he knows that he already said that he is sorry. Nevertheless, he apologizes to her again, and begins to ask her again to use her Owl Eyes, until Gekko sees something flying around, and points out that it is the pterodactyl model, now heading straight for them. The Cat-Car swerves to a stop, while the model flies off to the side. The PJ Masks, who are now hiding out of its sight, slowly take a peek to see if the model is still there. They hear a roaring sound, and hide again as it flies past them. The model lands, and reveals that the person controlling it is none other than Romeo indeed. He presses the joystick on his remote, and the model goes forward towards the team. In response, Catboy presses a button on his control panel, and furballs are shot out from the Cat-Car's grille in order to stop it. Romeo flies out of the way, though, and with the loudspeaker function on the remote, he explains of what he is going to do. With the pterodactyl model, he is going to first scare everyone in the town. After that, he will steal the rest of the dinosaur models from the museum. With them, he will then scare everyone around the world, and that will enable him to take over the world. Catboy proclaims that the PJ Masks will stop him, but Romeo thinks otherwise and flies over to them to scare them again. Once that is complete, he flies over to the forest, laughing at what he did to the PJ Masks, especially Catboy. Just then, he sees a gray cat resting on one of the trees. Knowing that this would be great practice for when he scares the PJ Masks again, he flies over to scare it. Soon enough, upon looking at the model, the cat is greatly startled and falls off the tree. Romeo starts laughing again, but sees that the cat has landed onto the model, and it is blocking his view of where he is going. As Romeo tries to look past the cat, he suddenly loses control, and crashes down to the ground and into the bushes, while the animal jumps off safely into another tree. Getting out of the bushes, Romeo states that he does not like cats, and his dislike for the animal increases more when he sees the pterodactyl model badly damaged from the impact. Meanwhile, the PJ Masks drive into the forest and exit the Cat-Car. Climbing up into one of the trees, they see that Romeo is fixing up the model, and Catboy declares that they should stop him before it is fixed. Owlette agrees, but then adds on that she will help once Catboy apologizes for scaring her at the museum. Now annoyed, Catboy states that he already did say sorry to her, and explains that it was only a joke. Owlette remains adamant, though, and flies off to stop Romeo herself. Worse, Romeo is already finished fixing up the model. As he jumps back on and starts to take off again, Catboy declares that he and Gekko should jump on his signal before the villain escapes. However, Gekko notices that Owlette, who is now at the other side, is also planning the same thing. Unfortunately, before he can warn him, though, Catboy uses his Super Cat Jump to jump towards Romeo, while Owlette flies down to stop him as well. In just a few seconds, the two crash into each other, and the pterodactyl model takes off. As the two stand up, they begin to argue about who let Romeo escape, as well as the fact of Owlette angrily taking off because she could not accept the fact that Catboy had already apologized to her, and that scaring her was just a joke. Suddenly, they hear that Romeo is flying straight towards them from behind and quickly duck. Romeo flies past them and hovers, laughing at the two quarreling with each other. Angry, Catboy uses his Super Cat Leap to catch up to Romeo. Romeo tries to fly away, but Catboy manages to grab the model's tail. The villain is not having it, though, and flies all around, shaking the tail to make Catboy lose his grip. While Catboy tries to hold on as tight as he can, Owlette decides to help out and flies over to Romeo. Fortunately for Catboy, he sees a branch coming into his sight and gets an idea. Once he reaches the branch, he lands and jumps on it to help him climb unto the model and onto Romeo. The model starts losing control again, and when Owlette is about to catch up to the boys, she bumps into them, and while Catboy falls off the model and grabs its tail again, the remote control falls out of Romeo's hands. Gekko uses his Super Lizard Grip to climb one of the trees, and he catches it. He then attempts to use it to gain control, but realizes how hard it is to use it. Soon, though, he gets the hang of it since it is like playing a video game, and gives Romeo his own style of a dinosaur ride, ending it with a landing. Catboy lands on the ground in safety, while Romeo jumps off and onto the roof of his lab. Now that the pterodactyl model is back, Catboy gives Gekko give a high five and tries to do the same thing with Owlette. However, she does not return it because she is still upset. Even though the PJ Masks have defeated Romeo, she cannot give up the fact that Catboy still scared her at the museum and that even though the joke was not scary to him, it was scary to her. Catboy agrees, but explains yet again that he did apologize and tries to convince her to make up with him. Unfortunately, Owlette refuses, and she flies away. Catboy tries to stop her, but she does not hear him. Now hurt, but determined to completely mend his friendship with her, Catboy takes the remote control from Gekko and hops on the pterodactyl model. Gekko warns him that it is not easy to control it, but Catboy pushes this off, knowing that he has to make up with her, no matter what it takes, and takes off into the town, but unsteadily. Meanwhile, Owlette is sitting on one of the chimneys of the buildings. As she sighs deeply, she does not notice what is going on behind her. Catboy is trying hard to gain control of the pterodactyl model, but he is not able to do it. After a few moments of struggling, he drops the remote, and it lands where Romeo is. Upon seeing this, Romeo grabs it and uses it to get the model back, but not before he can give Catboy a dinosaur ride of his own. As he moves the joystick around, Catboy hangs on tightly to the model as it flies around. Gekko sees what is happening, and calls on Owlette to help out. With just a few echoes, she hears his voice, and flies over. She notices Catboy hanging onto the model, and lands on it, asking what is going on. Catboy explains to her that he had to take the model to catch up with her because he wanted to completely make up so they can be friends again. Unfortunately, he dropped the remote, and Romeo now has control of it again. After hearing what he said, Owlette realizes that this was all because of her since she was really adamant about what happened that day, and tells Catboy that she is still friends with him. She then tries to grab his hand, but after gagging from their conversation, Romeo quickly moves the joystick, and the model flies out of her way. Not willing to give up, though, Owlette quickly catches up, and asks Catboy to forgive her, declaring that she will make up with him. She then flies closely to him so he can grab onto her, and he kicks the model as they go behind it, sending it to the ground. Seeing that it is coming towards him, Romeo takes cover, but into a pile a trash bags. Worse for him, when he gets out, he does not have the remote with him. Instead, Gekko has it, and he uses it to chase Romeo around and out of sight. With the pterodactyl model retrieved again, and with Romeo running away, he is finally defeated, and the PJ Masks announce their signature victory phrase. The next day, the pterodactyl model is back on its display, and all of the kids are looking at it, awestruck by its appearance. Connor, Amaya, and Greg join in with the other kids, and take a look at it as well, until the T-Rex cutout comes towards Amaya and scares her again, making her fall onto the ground. As Connor and Greg help her up, it reveals that Cameron is the one behind the cutout. Connor tells him that what he did was mean, knowing how much it upset Amaya yesterday. Cameron apologizes, but Connor tries to get him to make his apology sincere, until Amaya steps in and forgives him anyway, knowing that it was only a joke. The two start to shake hands together, until they hear a roaring sound from the model. Startled, everyone runs out of the exhibit, and peek behind the doors. It turns out that with the remote control in his hands, Greg is the one behind the roaring sound. He starts to apologize, but when the model roars again, Greg slowly turns around to see if it is actually alive. Fortunately, it was the gray cat from last night that made the noise. As it comes out, it jumps down, walks over to Greg, and nuzzles itself on his legs. After seeing the animal appear, everyone comes back in the exhibit, shares a laugh, and the episode ends. Hero Revelation You shouldn't stay upset at someone after they apologize for something they've done. And you also need to be tolerant to jokes. Category:PJ Masks episodes Category:Television episodes